


Searching for answers.

by ohmerthurcharm



Series: The Captain's treasure. [2]
Category: Alien Series, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Emotions, Friendship, Healing, Mental Health Issues, Mystery, Nightmares, Outer Space, Questions, Suffering, learning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: Merlin suffers from his experience mentally and physically. He hasn't heard from his commanding officer and meeting a little boy on the ship only makes him more confused when he feels a strange connection with the child.





	Searching for answers.

Merlin shifts in his sleep, his breathing erratic. His nightmares won’t let up and he relives the moments of his friend’s deaths over and over again, in the dark with the creatures lurking about. They will find him eventually, but he can’t stop, he needs to keep running and running-

With a gasp he sits up, sweat clinging to his clammy skin. Veins pop out of his neck and forehead. Trembling, he grips the sheets and cries. 

__

“Other than the obvious…your body is recovering well. Although your limp won’t disappear anytime soon. Have you been taking the sleeping pills I’ve given you?” Gaius asked, stepping back. 

Merlin looks up and nods, sitting at the edge of the sick bay bed. “I still struggle with the nightmares…”

“It’s to be expected, I’ll give you a higher dosage tonight.” Gaius says. 

“Uh…Gaius?” Merlin asks. 

The old man puts on his spectacles and looks at him. “Yes, my boy?”

“Is there any reports from my Commanding officer?” Merlin asks. 

“No, we are too far from activity and range I’m afraid. We will be jumping tomorrow, hopefully we will reach activity there but…I don’t quite know how far his ship is you see…” He says and looks for the medicine. 

Merlin sighs and looks down. 

“Merlin, when you were going to get the supplies, you said you were going to go on a journey yes? So that would mean you’d have to give him a report that you are ready to travel…you’d have to wait for his go ahead, am I correct?” Gaius asks and walks over with the new medicine and hands the package to him. 

Merlin takes it and nods. “Yes.”

“So…he will realize you haven’t responded and will check up on you. If he does an analysis of the area, he will find our ship’s history of movement. He will contact us soon, I’m sure. You have nothing to worry about.” He offers Merlin a smile. 

Merlin smiles back halfheartedly. “Thank you, Gaius. You’ve set my mind at ease.”

“Now…I know this is a bit soon but…do you think you can manage dinner with the Captain tonight?” Gaius asks. 

“Yes, I think so. I should thank him.” Merlin says. 

“There’s still plenty of time for that and he already knows how grateful you are. Please don’t add extra stress to your situation. You’re already fragile enough as it is, I don’t want you having another episode because you’ve decided to ignore your health and push yourself too hard.” Gaius says strictly and takes off his spectacles and jabs them lightly against Merlin’s chest. “I mean it, Merlin. Take care of yourself. I don’t want you harming yourself even more than you already are.”

Merlin nods. “I understand your concern for my well-being Gaius, but I’m alright. Truly. I should meet with the Captain anyways. I want to ask a few things.”

“Very well…but if you change your mind, tell me.” Gaius says. 

Merlin nods. “Yes, Gaius.” He smiles and hops off the levitating bed and leaves the sick bay and wonder’s around. 

Just then he heard a noise and looked back, feeling a tug at his heart, deep inside that it caused tears to rush up. Blinking them away he looked around. “Hello?”

It was quiet but he sensed someone close by. 

Suddenly there was a sneeze. 

Merlin walked around the corner and saw a hidden spot and peeked inside and saw a mop of blonde hair. “Hello?”

Just then, a child emerged, shyly and nervous. He held a ball in his hands. “Hello…Mister.” 

Merlin smiles. “Hi. I’m Merlin, what’s your name?”

He looks around nervously and backs away. 

“No, no…please. It’s okay…I didn’t mean to scare you. You don’t need to tell me. It’s okay.” Merlin says pleadingly and gently. 

He stops, there’s pain in his eyes and sadness too. 

“Are you okay?” Merlin asks. 

“No, Mister…I-I’m sick and I need to go to bed.” He says quietly. 

“Very well, I’ll walk you there.” Merlin says and offers his hand. 

Together they walked hand in hand down the corridor. 

Merlin looked down. “Long way…I never realized how huge this ship is.”

“It’s huge! Daddy’s dad’s father’s father made it. He’s super proud of it.” The child beamed. He looked like he was ten years old. 

“I’m sure he is. It’s amazing and modern. Nothing like my old ship.” Merlin says. 

“Daddy said you got hurt pretty bad, is that why you still have a limp?” He asks. 

“Yes…it’s taking it’s time there.” Merlin sighs. “Uh…how old are you?”

“Ten and a half.” He says proudly. “Daddy said I can start weapon training soon.” 

“Wow…already?” Merlin asks. 

“Yup!” He grins. “Do you want to watch me when I go to my first lesson? I’m sur…” He pauses and looks down sadly. 

They walked in silence. 

“What’s wrong?” Merlin asked. 

“Nothing…I don’t think you can watch.” He says. 

“Why is that?” Merlin asks. 

His eyes dart a little. “Because you’re still hurt and I don’t want to scare you with the weapon.”

Merlin smiles. “Don’t…it wasn’t the weapon that scared me.”

“No but it could…bring you back you know? It happens to Daddy sometimes…and he gets upset. It doesn’t even need to be a weapon you know? For it to happen. It could be anything. That’s why I try and make Daddy happy.” He says, holding Merlin’s hand tightly. 

“You’re a good kid…but don’t pressure yourself too much, ok?” Merlin says. 

“Yeaaaaah…” He says and pouts. 

Merlin smiles happily and they carry on walking. 

Moment’s pass. 

“I’m here.” He says and stops at a door. 

Merlin nods and looks at his hand to see the child still holding onto it tightly. 

The child sighs deeply and takes his hand away and looks up at Merlin. “Goodbye.”

“Bye, bye.” Merlin smiles and watches the child punch in his code before the door slides open quickly and goes inside, the door quickly closing and locking behind him. 

Merlin sighs and walks away, itching his nape lightly. 

Suddenly there was a bang and Merlin flinches back and sees two men running into the corridor from another one and they turn to see Merlin, both holding boxes of real flowers, shocked as he was. 

Merlin blinks and gulps, stunned. 

They quickly leave, glancing at Merlin once or twice. 

Blinking and utterly confused, Merlin watches them go before going back to his sleeping quarters. 

__

“Are you sure this is alright?” Merlin asked, turning to face Gwen as he zipped up his white suit given to him by Gwen.

“Yes, it’s just dinner, Merlin. Not a banquet.” She smiles. 

“Uh…right. Sorry…thanks for the flowers…I really like them.” He grins, glancing at the real flowers that was levitating under a glass dome. 

“My pleasure, shipment comes in every month with a new batch.” She smiles. “I thought the colour suited you.”

Merlin smiles happily. “It suits you too…the one in your hair I mean.”

“Oh, I almost forgot about that.” She chuckles, touching it lightly with her fingertips. 

“Do you have any pointers…? When I meet the Captain?” Merlin asks. 

“Oh...uh…not really, he’s a nice guy. I mean…you are…or were a Captain, you’re most likely already accustom to how to deal with them…right?” She asked and blushed. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sound rude.”

Merlin stared at her, feeling his chest tighten. “No, no…thank you, Gwen. It meant a lot.” He paused. “Thank you for believing in me.”

She grins brightly and nods at him before leaving. “Good luck.”

Merlin grins brightly, feeling happier than he did in days. 

__

“Open your mouth.” Gaius instructs. 

The boy opened his mouth wide and Gaius inspected the inside before nodding and stepped back. “How is the coughing?”

“It’s still there…but not as bad as yesterday, Uncle.” He said, holding his ball close. 

“Good…here, this is for tonight. Take it when you go to bed.” He said, handing the child his medicine. “Be sure to drink some water afterwards okay?”

He nods and jumps down before placing it on his bedside table. 

“I see you’ve been exploring.” Gaius said, nodding at the ball.

“Only for a little bit, I promise!” He said pleadingly. “I was so bored.”

“Very well but you must have someone accompany you in case you feel ill, okay?” Gaius asks. 

“Yes, Uncle Gaius.” He nods. 

Gaius sighed and rubbed his forehead. “You went looking for him, didn’t you?”

“…Maybe.” 

Gaius sighs. “Don’t…at least, not yet. Not until we sort it out with the adults okay?”

He pouts. “I have the right…”

“You sound so much like your father, you know.” 

The boy looks up then, curiosity clear in his bright, blue eyes, there was a desperate sadness in them. “Which one?”


End file.
